


It's a Grave Mistake (And I'm Wide Awake)

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Prompt:bleed





	

She's an unconventional damsel and she's far from in distress, they'll both admit that. Doesn't mean they won't use her as an excuse to fight dirty anyway.

His fatigues are dusty, torn, decades old. He's well trained, military precision. Really, it should be no contest.

But target practice in the DMZ counts for precious little out here.

A jagged line in the sand, proverbial though it may be, is drawn and crossed. Crossed again.

As his blood spills, crimson rivulets in the dust and debris at his feet, he sinks, defeated, to his knees and watches her choose before.

_... Before_.


End file.
